The Autobots in Sari's Eyes
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: What does Sari imagine about the Autobots? The Autobots are gadgets...cats....and so on...


**The Autobots in Sari's Eyes  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**These ideas are come from surounding me, whether in my home or in school.  
Also credits for DarkCiara for giving me one ideas.. Whatever, Enjoy!**

If Autobots are… **GADGETS  
**The electronic alarm clock is ringing. Sari is switching it off and preparing herself for one activity. After she is completely dressing, she takes her yellow handphone, **Bumblebee** and pressing some number on it, she is calling her dad. After it is ended, she is listening the music with that handphone and walking toward her closet to take something, a green giant laptop, **Bulkhead** which it is used for drawing or anything that can reduces some stresses. Then, she take out her red-white medical-checker, **Ratchet** to check herself whether she is okay or not. After diagnosied she is okay, she decided to take out her black digital camera, **Prowl** thus she can capture the interesting pictures out there. She also checking after her shecdules with her blue-red PDA, **Optimus Prime** and she need to go to one place for her first computering class thus she need to get hurry, get after her backpack and keep all these Autobots in it and walking out from her room.

If Autobots are..**GIFTS  
**Today is Sari's birthday. She had received five presents that packaged cutely. She grabbing the yellow, small present, **Bumblebee** and opening it. It is a music player with headphones free. She decides to listen the music in it. Then, she take the big, green present, **Bulkhead** and opening it. It is one giant painting with her potrait. She also take the black present, **Prowl**, it is bigger than Bumblebee. Sari opening it and it is a bonquet of wild flowers. After that, she gets a white-red present, **Ratchet**. It is a one book about fixing the machine with one CD free. Then, she take the red-blue present, **Optimus Prime** and she opening it and it is one truck toy. Sari looking to it as it is very cute and playing with it. Then, she keep all of it at the shelf.

If Autobots are..**SHOPPING-MATE** (I mean, the thing that Sari bring when she is window-shopping)  
Sari and her friends..I think there are three of them, there are VeekaIzhanez myself, Syahira and Freedom Catchous (Sari's Malaysian boyfriend) are window-shopping in one mall in Detroit city. When we are busy to buy anything that we want, Sari is carrying her handbag, and looking after anything. Then, she decides to sit down on the provided seat there. She opening the handbag and take out her walkman, **Bumblebee** and hearing some cool musics. Then, she take out one natural perfumes, **Prowl **and spraying some on her wrist and rubbing it softly. After that, she take out the manicure set, **Ratchet **and she is dressing after her nails, finally she keep them in her handbag and walking toward one automatic machines. She take out one green wallet, **Bulkhead**, take out some coins and insert them in coin enter to buy a snack and drinks. After she gets that things, she is ready to get after her friends, suddenly there is one snatcher is grabbing her handbag and trying to take it away from Sari, but quickly Sari take out one chilli spray, **Optimus Prime** and spraying toward him. He is screaming in pain and run like a blind person.

If Autobots are..**FLAVOURS  
**After we are tired of window-shopping, Sari and her friends are get our lunch in one restaurant. We are ordering some food but otherwise for Sari. She just ordering one ice-cream with five flavour, makes us shocked. When the ice-cream is arrive to her, she is adores of five unique colours in the ice-cream bowls. There are vanilla flavour (**Bumblebee**), apple flavour (**Bulkhead**), strawberry flavour (**Ratchet**), chocolate flavour (**Prowl**) and blueberry flavour (**Optimus Prime**). But..she decides to not eat them otherwise give it to VeekaIzhanez myself. Then, she is lefting us to go home.

If Autobots are…**SUPER-STARS/ARTISTS**  
Sari loves music. She has five special MP3 songs in her music player. First, she is listening one hip-hop song that performed by **Bumblebee**. Then, she is playing one rock song by **Bulkhead**, following one unplugged-country song by **Prowl** and a pop music by **Optimus Prime** and one classic song by **Ratchet**. Sari also collecting the albums of them which they have a different images and styles. Bumblebee is a hip-hop star meanwhile Bulkhead is a giant rockstar. Prowl is a natural country singer and Optimus Prime is a popstar and Ratchet is an 'old-timer' singer. The posters of them are sticking on the wall in her room. After this, Sari is planning to get the tickets for attending the concerts of them.

If Autobots are..**CATS  
**There is one yellow small cat, **Bumblebee** is mewing, moving toward Sari which she is reading the book. When she notices it, she is walking to the fridge and take out one fish. Bumblebee eating that fish. After it finishing eat that fish, it is moving up to Sari, maybe it want to be with her.. Meanwhile, there are one green big cat, **Bulkhead** wants to eat the fish. Sari take out the big fish from the fridge and feed it but Bulkhead is smelling of something on the floor, trying to get a fish. Sari is showing it the fish is for it, after that Bulkhead take that fish away. Then, a red-white cat, **Ratchet** and a blue-red cat, **Optimus Prime** moving toward her and mewing. Sari gives each of them, a bowl of fish slices to them. At the same time, one black cat, **Prowl **is climbing up to the tree to get after the bird nearby. Sari is calling it and it moving faster to her as it wants to get its lunch and eating it after Sari gives it. Suddenly, Bulkhead accidently broking one of her vase from the table thus she need to sweep that floor and need to move those vases from the table. A few minutes later, Sari is watching television at the living room, Bumblebee is playing the wool threads with Bulkhead on the floor meanwhile Prowl is sleeping on her lap, Ratchet is staring after her and Optimus Prime is moving from its position to find after the mouse nearby. When one mouse is moving, hurrily Optimus Prime gets after the mouse following the others. Finally, one mouse had been caught by them together. Sari is rushing after them, shocked. All these cats are mewing and stroking her softly.

If Autobots are.. **SUPERHEROES  
**Sari also loves the superheroes characters that protecting Detroit from any trouble. She loves five heroes there. The hero that she adores most is **Bumblebee**. He is young and so fast. He can shoots the electrical shock against his teen-enemy with his guns. She also likes **Bulkhead**. The giant hero that can make a serious damage for the evil machines with his strength. Besides that, she likes **Prowl**, the natural ninja which he has his own class, fighting against the evil spirits and demons with his skills, speed and precisions. She also likes **Optimus Prime**, the multi-heroes which he has lots of gadgets to get a battle against the criminals or villains. Also **Ratchet**, the medic-hero to protect the city from the mad scienctists with his medic and mechanic skills also his magnetic attack. She also collecting the comics of them and any merchandises of them.

If Autobots are..**NOVELS  
**These five novels are placed on the table. Sari is sitting on the sofa and reading one of the novels before she gets her sleep. From top, the yellow cover of that novel is about one guy named **Bumblebee** which he wants to be a speedster and using his skills for good ones. The next one, the green cover is about** Bulkhead**, a clumsy lug which loves arts and at the same time, he has his career as the wrestler as he is very strong.. The next one, the black cover of the novel is about **Prowl**, the guy which he is alone and loves nature, he has a ninja skills and become a prowler at night to protect the city. The next one, a red-blue cover is about **Optimus Prime**, a guy who has a leadership and leading his team to save Earth from the evil powers. And the last one, red-white cover is about **Ratchet,** the medic-army who had fought in old war and he need to return in military for defend his country. From her, Sari loves all of them and she read it one by one, one day by one day..

If Autobots are..**SOFT TOYS.**  
Sari wants to get a nap. Before that, she wants to get after her soft toys to be with her during her sleep. She take five toys for herself. She is placing them one by one. She is hugging the bee soft toys, **Bumblebee**. Then, she is placing the dinosour soft toys, **Bulkhead** on the left of her and the penguin soft toys, **Prowl **on the right of her. Not forget, she is placing the teddy-bear soft toy, **Ratchet** at the right side of her pillow while the robot soft toy, **Optimus Prime** at the left side of her pillow. The light is switched off and Sari is get her nap.

If Autobots are..  
"Sari, what else do you think for after this?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing else.." replied Sari.

That's all, pals!

The End

Moral Value: Find it yourself! I'm tired of that!

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed for the future reference. You think that's unlogical if Sari has thinking of the Autobots in something else?**


End file.
